


Road to Ribbons

by wunkind (guysinmyhead)



Series: Ribbons [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Equestrian, Fem!Yuri, Fem!Yuuri, Genderbending, Genderswap, Yuri as Yulia, Yuuri as Yuri, equestrian AU, fem!Victor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysinmyhead/pseuds/wunkind
Summary: Some outtakes from "Ribbons"The equestrian, gender bent au that no one asked for**I do not know how long it will be only because it is just outtakes.  We will see by chapter 14.





	Road to Ribbons

“What’s wrong, Udon? Can’t ask for a lead change right?” Yulia taunted, arms slung over the side of the ring and one foot propped on the bottom of the gate. She was stretching her heel down, trying to break in new boots. 

 

“Can you not call her ‘noodle’ every five seconds? It’s making my job a lot harder.” Victoria sighed in quiet Russian, striding over from her place in the opposite corner of the ring.

 

“Have you seen her?” Yulia gestured, blonde hair bouncing. It seemed she was growing it out now. Victoria had always somewhat wondered if the younger girl had cropped it short as an imitation of a younger Victoria. 

 

“Of course I’ve seen her.” The older woman still had her eyes trained on the rider in the center of the ring. 

 

“That’s disgusting.”

 

“What?” Victoria looked over her shoulder in confusion. “What’s wrong.” 

 

Yulia raised an eyebrow before shaking her head, an irritated expression still on her face. 

 

“Is your mare tacked up?” Victoria changed the subject. “You need to work on her shoulder without her depending on you and falling so heavy.” Victoria gestured backwards towards the stables. “Go tack her.”

 

Yulia rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the gate and back towards the stalls with an irritated huff-sound.  Victoria's eyes didn't linger, she refocused almost immediately on Yuri.

 

"Do not listen to her."  She called, "Figure eight and try again.  It is just something to be used to."

 

She missed "X" by a minuscule amount, but Victoria wouldn't fault her.  At least the change was smooth this time.  She let them walk, eager to give the horse a much-needed rest before he revolted.  

 

“We still need to work on your weight specifically concerning those legs.” Victoria commented at breakfast. “Hika is smart and he tried hard, but he falters when moving off your leg. We need to make it less of a question.”

 

Yuri nodded, internally groaning. 

 

“So gym. All day. I will work on Hika. We need you looking like this.”

 

The picture Victoria held up on her phone was something that Mari must have texted to her because there was no other way Victoria had gotten ahold of it. It was from her sophomore year of college at a team banquet. The memory was filed away in her mind as one of her least favourite events, but that year in particular. Her freshman year she had looked similar to now, twig thin. Sophomore year, two years of meticulous gym training and a detailed diet plan had caused a gain of lean muscling to reach its peak. 

 

She had struggled for two weeks with her roommate to find her a dress she felt comfortable and confident in that also fit over her newly acquired rear-end. 

 

“That took two years.”

 

Victoria smiled. “You have far less than that, but we already started. We have your y’all boots fitting right now and your old breeches are...” they were tighter, Yuri would admit, but still obscenely baggy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Patreon as [ Wunkind ](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14554175)  
> Alternately as [ letsbringmomback ](%E2%80%9C) on Tumblr.


End file.
